Fishing
Fishing is the primary ability of the Angler Life. Once the Angler Life has been started, the play may gather fish while in any guise, although according to in-game NPCs, the Angler has the greatest chances of catch success, finds the rarest fish most often, and more fish can be caught repeatedly from any fishing spot more times before there are no fish remaining. Fishing mechanics Fishing takes on a form of combat, whereby the player must reduce a target fish's HP to 0. Cast the lure into the water where a fish or an underwater shadow is visible and press (A) when the lure goes under. As (A) is held down, the tension on the line increases. If the max tension is reached, the line will snap and the fish escape. Tension can be relieved by letting go of (A). Often the fish will struggle and the player must move the analogue pad in the direction indicated by arrows, in order to slow the increase of tension. Also available is a charge technique called "Quick Pull" (unlock at Apprentice rank) which deals greater damage to Fish HP and a supercharged attack called "Focused Pull" (unlock at Expert rank). Pulling on the line depletes SP. If you try to reel in a fish while your SP is zero, your fishing power is dramatically decreased. Once a fish has been caught, more fish shadows will usually return five more times (or three more times if you are not an angler). Fish can be sold to shops, given to NPCs as part of a quest, and used in Cooking to create fish dishes. Lordfish (fish bounties) can be turned into prints for decorating the walls of your home. Fish Fish}} Below is a list of all of the fish and the areas they can be found. Al Maajik Al Maajik Outskirts * Black Bass * Evil Carp * Sardine * Flying Fish Drysand Desert (Aridian Desert) * Bass of Darkness (Lordfish) * Cactus Fish * Desert Tuna * Sandfish Cacto Cove * Flying Fish * Parasol Fish * Sardine * Sea Bream of Love * Sweet Fish Pastry Castele West Castele * Castele Crucian * Castele Carp * Ornamental Carp South Castele * Applefish * Castele Carp * Castele Crucian Deepsea Cave * Prawn * Squid * Deep Sea Lordfish (Lordfish) * Poseidon Swordfish (God Special Request only) East Grassy Plains * Applefish * Castele Crucian * Plains Sweetfish * Elderwood Trout * Rainbow Trout Elderwood Forest * Elderwood Trout * Forest Lordfish (Lordfish) * Plains Sweetfish * Rainbow Trout Farley's Plantation * Plains Eel * Plains Sweetfish Haniwa Cave * Castele Crucian * Catfish Lava Cave * Lava Prawn * Magmafish * Redgill * Volcanic Tuna (Lordfish) Mt Snowpeak * Elderwood Trout * Plains Sweetfish Mt Snowpeak Summit * Coldwater Tuna (Lordfish) * Frosty Fish * Icy Squid * Smelt Nautilus Cave * Prawn * Squid Port Puerto Port Puerto Beach District * Pirate Carp * Puerto Bream * Sardine Subterranean Lake * Black Bass * Bluescale Lordfish (Lordfish) * Cave Catfish * Electric Eel Levitania (Terra Nimbus) * Floaty Pufferfish * Sky Sardine * High-Flying Fish (Lordfish) Tortuga Archipelago * Flying Fish * Pufferfish * Sardine * Swordfish (Lordfish) * Golden Swordfish (Lordfish) * Tuna West Grassy Plains * Castele Carp * Castele Crucian * Plains Eel * Plains Sweetfish Origin Island Forest Shrine * Hot Spring Bream Central Grassland * Gigaga Catfish * Fossilfish * Godfish (Lordfish) Penguin Beach * Kissylips Angelfish * Fossilfish * Rainbow Sunfish * Demonic Tuna (Lordfish) Category:Game Mechanics